


Sunset Ride

by tayryn



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: James rides off into the sunset with the woman of his dreams.





	Sunset Ride

**Author's Note:**

> After a couple quotes in a recent article about Dame Judi having a cameo in Bond25... my muse got inspired. This is what I want to see happen. (Okay, so I want the explicit version, but this will do as well!)

James slid his ID and gun across the desk.

“Are you certain this is what you want, Bond?”

James nodded. “Yes, sir. It’s time. And…” He paused, glancing over to the portrait hanging on the wall, then back to Mallory before continuing. “It’s not been the same without her.”

Mallory raised a curious brow.

“You’ve been a good M,” James said. “You’re just not my M.”

“I understand,” Mallory replied, and from the tone of his voice, James could hear that he did indeed understand. “May I ask what you plan to do now?”

James shrugged. “I honestly don’t know. I’ve not given it much thought. I just know I can’t be here anymore.” He turned back to the portrait on the wall. “Too many ghosts.”

“What about…?” Mallory’s voice trailed off as James shook his head.

“It’s over,” he said simply. “It never should have started in the first place. We were too different. She was too young, and…” James shook his head. “And she deserves to be with someone who can love her and commit to her fully.”

Mallory nodded, then held his hand out to the former Double-O. “Well, I hope whatever it is you end up doing, that you’ll be happy.”

James’ eyes drifted back to the painting of his M. “I doubt it, sir.”

**~*007*~**

James exited the lift, and made his way through the parking garage to his car. 

After leaving Mallory’s office, he’d said his good-byes with Bill and Eve. Both had tried their best to convince him to stay, but both had failed.

_“It’s not your fault, James,” Tanner told him, clasping his shoulder._

_“Yes, Bill, it is,” James replied._

It was his fault, James thought sadly. His M was dead because of his arrogance, his carelessness.

He sighed, the sound echoing in the large, empty garage. 

All he wanted now, was to get into his car and drive.

He had no destination in mind, all he knew was that he wanted and needed to be as far away from people as he could be.

Approaching the section where he’d parked his car, he slowed his pace and frowned when he noticed someone leaning against the boot of the Aston.

Fuck, I hate when people do that, he thought angrily.

As he drew closer, his anger faded, and his heart began to race.

“M…” he whispered.

“It’s about time, 007. I’m not getting any younger here.”

James stopped a couple feet in front of her. He frowned. “Where the hell have you been?”

M arched a delicate brow, a smirk playing on her lips. “Enjoying death.”

James suppressed a snort. “And did you learn anything while you were pretending to be a corpse?”

“As a matter of fact, I did.”

James held her gaze, waiting for her to continue.

“Death is no fun when you’ve no one to enjoy it with,” she told him, then paused, taking a deep breath. “I’ve missed you.”

The expression on James’ face softened. He closed the remaining distance between them and pulled her into his arms. He buried his face in her hair. “I’ve missed you, too.”

“James.”

Her whisper of his name, something she rarely used, made his heart to skip a beat. He slipped his hands up her back into her hair, and drew her head back. “Olivia,” he said softly.

A large, loving smile spread across her face, lighting her eyes.

James slid a hand down to cradle the side of her face. He stroked her cheek with his thumb. “I love you,” he told her, then lowered his head to brush his lips over hers. “I’ve loved you for so long, I can’t remember a time when I didn’t.”

“I love you, too,” she replied, then reached up to curl her hand around the back of his head, and drew his mouth back to hers, kissing him deeply.

They pulled each other close, as they explored each other’s mouths; tongues stroking and curling around each other. When they finally parted long minutes later, both were breathless; panting softly in an attempt to catch their breaths.

James leaned his forehead against hers. “Run away with me?”

Olivia smiled. “I thought you’d never ask.”

“Thank you,” he whispered, then kissed her again.

As they kissed, he slowly shuffled them back the couple feet to the car, then grasped her waist, and lifted her so that she was sitting on the boot. He stepped between her legs, and deepened the kiss.

“James…” Olivia moaned into his mouth, then broke off the kiss to shake her head. “As much as I want to have sex with you.” She laid her hand on his chest. “And god knows I want that so much. On the boot of the Aston, in the parking garage at Six is not where I imagined that happening.”

James raised his head, and gave her a lopsided grin. “How about the bonnet?”

Olivia threw her head back and laughed. “Yes,” she replied, meeting his gaze. “But not here.”

James’ grin grew, and he nodded. “You’re right. Not here.” He glanced around. “I want to do so at either sunrise or sunset on a beach.”

“I like the sound of that,” she agreed. “For now, how about we go to my place, and make love in my very large, very comfortable bed?”

“I like that idea.”

“I thought you might.”

Still cradling her cheek, James leaned in and feathered a soft kiss over her lips, then took a step back and helped her down off the car. He walked her around to the passenger side, and opened the door. After helping her into the car, he closed the door, then hurried around to the driver’s side, and climbed in.

Turning the key, the Aston Martin came to life. James shifted into first, then turned to her. “Where to?”

Olivia quickly rattled off her address.

“That’s not too far.”

“No. A good thing, too, as I am quite anxious to get you into bed.”

James’ grin returned. “As I am you.”

“Then let’s go, 007!”

“Whatever you say, M.”

James stepped on the gas, and peeled out of the parking garage.

**~*007*~**

The sand crunched beneath the tires of the Aston Martin as it approached the water’s edge. Moments later, it stopped, and the engine turned off.

The driver’s door opened, and James got out of the car. He walked around to the passenger side, opened the door, and held his hand out.

Olivia placed her hand in his, and allowed him to help her out. 

Their fingers entwined, they walked slowly on the warm sand to the front of the car.

James leaned back against the bonnet, guiding her so that she was standing in front of him, and wrapped his arms around her.

Olivia sighed happily, laying her arms over his. “It’s beautiful,” she murmured, staring out over the water at the sun as it began to set.

“Yes it is,” James murmured, nuzzling her throat. 

“I’m glad we finally made it.”

“So am I.”

A comfortable silence fell over them as they watched the sun continue its descent toward the horizon, casting a golden glow over everything its rays touched. 

“James?” she said in a quiet voice, tilting her head as he continued to ply her neck with kisses. She bit her lip, moaning softly as he raised his hands to cup her breasts.

“Mmm?” 

“I believe we’re supposed to be making love on the bonnet of the Aston,” she said, then felt him smile against her. It had become a running joke between them since that day he’d found her waiting him in Six’s garage three months earlier.

James raised his head, then turned her around in his arms, and saw the desire he felt mirrored in her eyes. “I believe you’re right,” he replied, then lowered his mouth to hers.

Olivia hummed her approval into his mouth as James slowly shifted them around so that her back was to the car. She felt his hands on her hips, and then she was being lifted onto the bonnet of the Aston Martin, James’ body pressing her down onto warm steel.

Their kiss grew deeper, more passionate, as they slowly began to remove each other’s clothes. 

And as the sun dipped below the horizon, James and Olivia made love on the bonnet of the Aston Martin.


End file.
